rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Cast Recording
"The Rocky Horror Picture Show (Original Soundtrack)" is the soundtrack of 1975 The Rocky Horror Picture Show, the second soundtrack made in the United States and the first of a movie. This is the best known album worldwide because of the film and the order of the songs affected later theatrical productions. The lead singers include Richard O'Brien, Barry Bostwick, Susan Sarandon, Patricia Quinn, Little Nell, Tim Curry, Meat Loaf, Trevor White, Charles Gray and the company harmonizing in the background in some of the songs. The tracks include changes compared to the stage version. This album includes singers from previous soundtracks: Curry on London, Roxy and Broadway; O'Brien in London and Broadway; Quinn and Nell in London; and Meat Loaf in Roxy and Broadway. Bostwick, Sarandon, White and Gray participate for the first time. For the film, all 19 songs were recorded in the studio but only 16 were released in the first version of the soundtrack in 1975 (3 of the songs were bundled in one medley song, shorting the track list to 14). In the 2000, an anniversary version called "25 Years of Absolute Pleasure" was released where the missing songs appear, however, they are not studio versions but mono versions taken directly from the movie. In 2015, a new anniversary version of the soundtrack called "Absolute Treasures: The Rocky Horror Picture Show - The Complete and Definitive Soundtrack (2015 40th Anniversary Re-Mastered Edition)" was released, which includes these 3 songs with studio sound, finally being the full version of the soundtrack and of good quality, since the other songs were restored. Performers *Richard O'Brien as Riff Raff and "the lips" singing voice *Barry Bostwick as Brad Majors *Susan Sarandon as Janet Weiss *Patricia Quinn as Magenta *Little Nell as Columbia *Charles Gray as The Criminologist *Tim Curry as Frank-N-Furter *Meat Loaf as Eddie *Jonathan Adams as Dr. Scott *Trevor White as the singing voice of Rocky Horror *Unknown singer as the singing voice of Rocky Horror (2015 version of Sword of Damocles) *Abigale Haness - backing vocals *Susan Morse - backing vocals *Bruce Scott - backing vocals Musical Crew *Richard O'Brien - Composer (Music and Lyrics) *Richard Hartley - Musical Arranger, Musical Director, Producer, and Keyboards *Peter Arata - Engineer *Philip Chapman - Remixing *Keith Grant - Remixing *Greg Royal - Remix Overdubs *John Pasche - Cover Design *Count Ian Blair - Guitar (Acoustic / Electric) *Mick Grabham - Guitar (Electric) *Phil Kenzie - Saxophone *B.J. Wilson - Drums *Dave Wintour - Guitar (Bass) List of Songs :1. Science Fiction / Double Feature :2. Dammit, Janet :3. Over At the Frankenstein Place :4. Time Warp :5. Sweet Transvestite :6. Sword of Damocles * :7. I Can Make You A Man :8. Hot Patootie :9. I Can Make You A Man (Reprise) :10. Once In a While * :11. Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me :12. Eddie's Teddy :13. Planet Schmanet, Janet * :///// Planet Hot Dog ** :///// Rose Tint My World (Medly a.k.a. The Floor Show) ** :14. Rose Tint My World * :15. Don't Dream It, Be It * :16. Wild and Untamed Thing * :17. I'm Going Home :18. Superheroes :19. Science Fiction / Double Feature (Reprise) Footnotes: *All the songs with one asterisk were only released in the soundtrack versions of 2000 and 2015. *In the 2015 Re-Mastered version, "Planet Schmanet, Janet" was split into two songs, the other being "Planet Hot Dog", but this should not be considered as one more of the list. *In the original 1975 soundtrack, there was a medly mistakenly called "Rose Tint My World". The correct name is "The Floor Show", a medly that includes three songs together, these being "Rose Tint My World", "Don't Dream It, Be It", and "Wild and Untammed Thing". This song should not be considered as one more of the list, since it's only an alternative medly version of three songs. Notes *This is the first time that Time Warp is featured before Sweet Transvestite and not after like in the stage version. Nonetheless, because of the success of the film, all stage versions after the film made the change and now Time Warp is always featured before Sweet Transvestite. *This is the first time that the actor who plays Eddie doesn't play Dr. Scott as well. This is a common thing in the stage version and it's usually unchanged despite the film. *This would be the fourth and last time Tim Curry would play Frank-N-Furter (London / Los Angeles (Roxy) / Broadway / Movie) and the third time he would record his respective songs (the 1975 Broadway version has no soundtrack). With three versions of his songs, he is the actor who has more versions in the history of Rocky Horror. In 2016, Curry played the character of the Criminologist, where he had a small line in "Don't Dream It, Be It". *Peter Hinwood is the actor who plays Rocky Horror in the movie but he can't sing and that's why he is dubbed while performing a song. *Trevor White is the singing voice of Rocky Horror and he can be heard in the movie and in the 2000 version of the soundtrack, a mono version taken directly from the movie (meaning you can hear the background noices). In the 2015 version, an unkown singer replaced White in the first studio version of "Sword of Damocles" from the movie, but the White mono version was included as a bonus track. *The 2015 version is the most complete from the film, in the way that all songs are studio versions and restored while the 2000 version includes 3 songs in mono, not studio. *The 2000 version is the second soundtrack in English to feature all 19 songs after the 1990 The Whole Gory Story, and the third overall after the 1977 Norway Soundtrack (in Norwegian) and The Whole Gory Story. Nonetheless, is the first album in English without all the complete dialogues to feature all 19 songs. The first soundtrack to have all 19 songs in studio sound without dialogues is the 2001 New Broadway Cast Recording. Navigation